Where It Was Dark
by SweetXSacrifice
Summary: The Volturi leaders are gone, with only a weak Aro left as a reminder. New leaders are needed to fill the Volturi shoes before word spreads and chaos reaches everywhere. Will the vampire world follow another? Sequel to Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
1. Chapter 1

Aro is Bella's grandfather. The Volturi leaders are gone, with only a weak Aro left as a reminder. New leaders are needed to fill the Volturi shoes before word spreads and chaos reaches everywhere. Will the vampire world follow another vampire so readily? SEQUEL TO "SLOW DANCING IN A BURNING ROOM."

**Where It Was Dark**

Everything we have worked centuries to attain; power, wealth, authority and respect, were all coming to an end, crumbling around us. Rebellious vampires managed to get the upper hand on us. How easily they were able to overtake the Volturi was disgusting. They had abilities that I had never seen and an army that must have taken decades to mold. It was baffling how our tracker failed to see this.

Looking back on what had been my dear home for all my existence, I see the hungry flames eagerly licking the stone and brick blocks. I was the only surviving members of my family. Closing my eyes I try to block out the memory of Marcus and Caius's screams as they were burned and tortured. Even in their pain, they screamed for me to run. Running like a coward was the last thing I desired to do but not even I was a match to fend off twenty to thirty vengeful vampires.

So here I stood barely in the shade that the bushes offered. They had kept me locked in that castle for days, my eyes were black with starvation and I had suffered a stab wound that wasn't healing as quickly as it should. But I am alive and that is more then my poor brothers can claim.

The sun is still too high in the sky for any movement now. So I allow my now frail body to crash against the soil. My options are pretty dim and I know I only have one salvation left. My dear granddaughter whom I have failingly fought to keep away from this life, from this one way ticket to hell. So as soon as the night sky makes it's appearance, I'll be on my way to Forks, Washington desperately hoping that they somehow still reside there after all these years.

I hear a shrill victorious cry nearing me, depriving me of much needed rest. Crawling to my feet, I push myself forward with renewed tenacity. Running well below par, I find a small farm. Careful to not bring any warranted attention to myself I break into the stables and push past my distaste and tear into one of the poor horse's tough neck. Putting an end to the horse, I leave as quickly as I came, taking a moment to stretch with a new vigor almost fully revitalized.


	2. Chapter 2

AVPOV: Aro Volturi point of view

APOV: Alice Point of view....though I never write in Alice's POV.

Chapter 1:

Night finally greeted me and I was free to move about as I please. Meeting the western shoreline of France, I take in the salt air. If I am going to swim all the way to America then I will need something a lot stronger than horse blood. And who knows if the rebels are still after me. I can't be too sure of anything anymore. Nearby, a houseboat is lit up, signaling someone is still awake. Picking up a decent sized rock, I throw it and break the window.

Surely enough, I see movement and a man exits in an upset about his window. He huffed indignantly and wore a scowl on his leathered face. Before he came any further, he grabbed a metal rod and swung it so it came to rest on his shoulder. I had to smile at his efforts to be menacing. Maybe to a mere mortal it would have been.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You dumb bloke!" the man was seething at this point.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I was trying to get your attention so I'd say mission accomplished!" I smirked at this stranger's ignorance. His grip tightened on the bar and he prepared to swing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Really? And what are you going to do about it old man?" The boat man took a swing and with practically no effort, I snatched it out of his hold. His eyes bugged out and he took a few steps back.

"Can't say I didn't warn you. Now, let's not make this harder then it has to be." Of course he had to make it harder than it had to be by running like a maniac, flailing his arms as if that would propel him forward faster.

I decided to let him run a little further. As much as I enjoy this, I don't have time for games unfortunately. Easily catching him, I partake in my prize. Completely energized, I dive into the ocean and swim as fast as possible.

BPOV

Edward and I had retired to our room shortly after the visit with Renee. It was still a lot of information to consume, even for a vampire's mind.

"What's troubling you Bella?" Edward asked, soothingly rubbing my shoulders.

"Nothing really, I just can't believe that out of all people, Aro is my grandfather! I mean, I remember when I was human and you would speak of the Volturi from time to time. I always feared encountering them."

"That's what the Volturi intended. But your mother said Aro knew of you and family is the second most important thing to Aro. He would surely never hurt you."

Mulling over what he just said, one small thing sticks out at me. "Second? What is the first most important?"

"Power or Authority. They are interchangeable really."

So Aro is my grandfather. But at the end of the day it's not like I'm going to be visiting him in Italy all the time now. But on the other hand, I'm kind of like vampire royalty by default or something. I could live with that. I have never been big on attention and being in the spotlight, but being some exalted princess or whatever. Just a sense of importance or meaning in this endless life is definitely something to want in one's life. At least one's whose life is a vampire.

Edward pulls me back on to the bed and into his arms. Staring into his eyes, it's pointless to wonder what a royal life would be like. It couldn't possibly be any better then this right here, not when it was clear that I already had my own perfect king in my bed. Edward's grip tightened around me and I could feel his deliciously cool breath gently beating on my neck like the wind rolling off the ocean.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward projected his voice, slightly annoyed. Whipped out of my thoughts, I look ahead to the door. I wasn't even aware of Alice's presence, I guess I was just zoned of black hair peeked through and then the rest of Alice followed through.

"You've kept Bella to yourself all day, and I want to know what happened with Renee." Alice plopped down on the foot of the bed.

"Nothing you haven't already seen I'm sure. We just caught up and told her about where we have all been and what not. She'll most likely be coming over tomorrow or something for dinner."

"Dinner? Oh nevermind, that's right she's half human. Esme is going to be so excited! Now she has a whole new reason to cook and try out new recipes. Oh oh oh! And you said she likes to dabble in interior design? Esme would love that too! We could go shopping together too, this is going to be so great!"

Edward's hand shot up, beckoning her silence. She was speaking excitedly and wildly nonstop and the night surely would have passed if Edward had not interrupted her. Like a balloon, Alice's mood deflated within seconds.

"Alice, I'm sure you are right and everything but can we talk about this tomorrow at least?"

"Alright, I'll let you two....sleep." Alice chuckled and danced out just as quickly as she came. Definitely have the perfect life right here, living with my best friend and my soul mate.

AVPOV

Three days has passed but I finally made it to my destination. In Forks, Washington I watch the simple town people going about their day, or night rather, without a care in the world. If they only knew what was really lurking in the shadows amongst them. The world would be filled with insomniacs. They'd be like their own type of vampire...only with none of the advantages and all of the cons.

Gliding through the town, I find the Cullen mansion on the outskirts of town. All the lights are off and no cars reside in the driveway. It looks deserted but I'm hoping that my senses are deceiving me. Briefly rummaging around their not so humble abode, only small amounts of their scents linger in the stale air. Closing my eyes against the desperate disappointment, I crash to the ground. Turns out that leaving my brothers proved to be merely an act of cowardice instead of an act of last resort to preserve the state of the world. Now things were sure to fall to anomie.

"I'm sorry my dear brothers. I failed you." I whispered to no one. As the night settled in even further, howls could be heard closing in around the house. Sniffing, I noted the foul stench coloring the air. A vampire would know that scent from anywhere.

But really, it didn't matter. There was nothing to live for anymore. Not really. Sighing in resignation I sit back and wait for my self-imposed fate to befall me.

_'Think of Renee, after all these years she has to be all alone. And Bella, she must be confused about everything. She needs you Aro. You still have family that needs you.' _

This mysterious voice came to me as if they were right besides me. I've never heard of Vampires going insane, but I think I may prove to be the first to experience this. Energy courses through my body as I listen to this voice, that while it may just be an insane extension of me, it holds some truth. I can't forget my purpose of searching out my family.

The scent of the wolves are closing in, and I bolt out of the mansion just in time to avoid any unwarranted delays of my renewed mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days have passed since my near encounter with the werewolves. I've made pretty good progress, I've made it past the Washington and I must be halfway to Alaska by now. I have to admit, swimming isn't my preferred method of travel.

If the Cullens are not with the Denali clan then all hope is lost for perhaps all of us. I push myself to go faster as the dark night is settling in.

Exhaustion lends it's hand, causing me to wash across the shore like driftwood. Heaving myself up I notice my hunger has reached it's height when the scent of a nearby village is all too alluring. I shake off the thirst, knowing how close I am.

BPOV

"Another school day. Aren't you excited Edward? Come on, get out of bed sleepy head." I pulled his arm, dragging him out of the bed. His body made a loud thud on the floor, I'm surprised he didn't crash through.

"Um. We don't sleep Bella." Edward shot back up and threw on some pants and a button up shirt.

"Oh really? Well I was sure I fell asleep last night." I teased.

"That hurt Bella."

"You'll get over it, love." I smiled sarcastically at my Edward's mock hurt.

"I suppose I do have a lifetime of lifetimes to get over it. Now come on, let's go learn things we don't need to learn."

I let Edward lead me out the bedroom, laughing at his last comment. How I ended up with such a surreal and awesome life is beyond me. I have an amazing family, a hot, kind, loving, wonderful husband and now I have my mom back. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing.

Downstairs was filled with multiple conversations, everyone was trying to make themselves heard over the noise of the other.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What is going on?" Edward asked. Strangely enough, Edward was the voice of reason at the moment, not Carlisle. It was like the world just fell into the Twilight Zone.

"Alice had a vision. Aro is looking for us, he's in trouble." Carlisle spoke quietly and unsure.

Aro was in trouble. And he was coming to us for help? Forget the Twilight Zone, the world just fell into total chaos. It didn't take an idiot to know that Aro coming to us for help meant something horrible must have happened.

"Man, if Aro is coming to us for help, something horrible must have happened." Emmett sighed heavily. Like I said, it doesn't take an idiot to see what's happening.

I wonder if Reneé might know what is going on. He is her father but I get the impression he isn't her daddy dearest. Would he even acknowledge me as his granddaughter? I mean the man did want me dead, or turned which was just another form of dead. Just when I thought this family was going to have a few years of peace, everything gets all shaken up.

"Alright, then I guess we have to help him. It would probably be in our best interest either way. Alice, were you able to discern where Aro was in your vision?"

Alice closed her eyes, trying to focus and pinpoint a more exact location. "I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think he was over by the fisherman's wharf and it looked like it was the middle of the day judging by the sun's position in the sky."

"We should go now see if we can meet him. I'm not sure if he knows where we live. But someone should stay back just in case he shows before we find him." Eleazer spoke with finality in his voice. He was already making strides to the doorway.

"I volunteer to stay behind!" Emmett's hand shot up. He wanted to play video games no doubt.

"Fine by us, let's go." Tanya followed Carmen and Eleazer outside. Taking Eleazer's Land Rover, Alice's Porsche and Edward's Volvo we quickly made our way to the fisherman's wharf.

Pulling out my phone, I try to remember Reneé's new cell phone number.

"Who are you calling, love?"

"Ghostbusters." I laugh at my own horrible joke.

"Very funny Bella. I've never heard that one before." Edward smiled.

"I'm calling Reneé, and going to ask her to meet us back at the house. I figure she should know about what's going on as well. Aro is her father after all."

"Yeah, but from what it sounds like, they haven't kept contact for a long time, if they ever even did."

"I know. It just seems like she should at least know...oh hold on I got her." I interrupted myself to talk to Reneé.

**EPOV**

Looking at my glorious wife, I could believe how lucky I got even after all these years. The wind ripples through her hair as she talks quickly, yet calmly, to her mother. I'm glad that Reneé is back in her life, I know how much she missed her even after all of these decades, centuries have passed.

She notices my worshipping gaze and almost frantically points ahead of us. Alice's and Eleazer's cars have come to a stop and I swerve at the last second and come to a screeching halt.

Bella hangs up her cell and breaths deeply. "I know we're vampires and all Edward, but these cars sure aren't and Alice would have killed you limb by limb."

"Eh, all is well that ends well. Isn't that what they say? Besides, when have you been the voice of reason. I thought that was my role."

"I can't let you have all the glory Edward. Oh, there he is." I point to a distant figure that grows bigger with each passing second. To say I was nervous was a slight understatement. I couldn't help but feel that this was going to be an awkward encounter, for everyone involved really.

The great Aro having to ask a group of 'lesser' vampires for help, and me being his granddaughter feeling some sort of familial obligation to offer said help. Yep, awkward.

"Come on Bella. It will be okay." Edward promised.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I joked. Well time to cowboy up and get out of this car. Pushing the door open, Edward and I meet with the others in our family and the Denali clan.

"So should we wait for him to come to us or should we meet him? I mean, I'm kind of anxious to see what this is about. I don't know about you guys." Rosalie spoke up, in one of the few times she seemed the slightest bit interested in what was going on.

"Let's meet up with him, it wouldn't hurt us to do so." Carlisle decided and we all ran to close the distance between us and Aro.

The sight before us was startling to say the least. Aro seemed exhausted and worn out. As if he was standing on his last leg so to speak. His once perfect hair was now matted with dirt and his clothes were torn.

"Oh thank God I found you all!" Aro exclaimed. His eyes raked over each one of us, but abruptly stopped on me. His eyes bore into mine with such a knowing intensity. I wanted to turn away but it was like I was under some unspoken trance.

It was then that I knew he was aware of who I was. Though he seemed shocked that I was present.

"Alice had a vision that you were in trouble Aro. What's wrong?" Carlisle stepped forward once again.

The trance broke. "It's a long story. Well not so much long as it is complicated. Is there a place where I can perhaps rest for a bit while explaining?"

Crickets could be heard before Aro continued. "Yes, the day a vampire needs to rest is quiet a peculiar day to say the least but today is one of those days."

"Of course Aro, I apologize for our apparent shock at the whole situation. You are more than welcome at our home. If you are ready to leave, you can ride back with Edward and Bella." Eleazer offered.

"That would be perfect, thank you."

Once back in the Volvo the only thing that could be heard was the steady hum of the engine. Aro sat in the back and my eyes were glued to my lap. All of a sudden, my hands became extremely interesting to me.

"You know Isabella, I've never dreamed of seeing you this many centuries later. That is if I dreamed of course." Aro chuckled at his own slight joke.

"So you knew of my existence?" I asked treading lightly. I was unsure of how to go about this. Edward must have sensed my trepidation as he gently squeezed my hand.

"Yes, as I knew of your mother's. But it was far too dangerous for our worlds to cross and a life without vampires would be monumentally more beneficial I'm sure. Never did I expect you to marry into this world and become one yourself.

Though not a day goes by where my sweet Reneé isn't on my mind. I wonder if she had a good life, if she suffered much from not having a father figure." Aro spoke wistfully and what I believe to be genuinely. I never would imagine that Aro could be capable of such emotion, of such humaneness.

"Reneé is still alive Aro. Much to my surprise she is living here in Alaska. She is how I know of our relation. In fact, we called her to wait for us at the house. Edward and I thought the two of you might like to see each other."

"Seriously? I can't wait to see her, but what to say to my daughter after all these years?"

"Just say what you feel, Reneé is a very understanding woman." Edward reassured.

To say how he feels is the only thing he can do. But what does he feel? It has to be a tremendous amount to make whatever happened so bad that he comes to us. I have a feeling that if everything was as it should be, he would never have sought us out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the drive was done in quiet. Everyone busy contemplating what would happen next.

The house finally came into view, and Renee's car was already in the driveway. Turning around I see the other's flanking close behind. Just as the car comes to a halt, Aro anxiously jumps out. My eyes widen quickly. I run out and ahead before him, I don't want him to overwhelm Renee.

I asked her to meet us at the house but I didn't exactly explain why only that it was important. Hopefully this would be a somewhat pleasant reunion or surprise.

Renee opened the door before I had the chance and a small, almost inaudible, gasp escaped her throat. "Father?"

"Hello Renee."

Time froze and no one made any move. It wasn't hard to tell that Aro nor Renee knew what to say or even do.

"Why don't we all go inside so we can talk more comfortably?" Carlisle suggested while stepping forward to guide us all in. We all readily followed him into the house. Taking our usual spots in the living room, with the exception of Aro and Renee who were sitting across from each other in the armchairs, we waited for someone to speak next.

"My how beautiful you've grown to be. I never imagined I'd see you again."

"Again?" Renee all but whispered to him. She seemed to be in a state of shock more than anger. And that was definitely understandable.

"I watched over you for as long as I dared when you were first born. I'd come back as much as I could, but after awhile my brothers started getting suspicious. Saying I smelled like human. If they found out where I was going all those times, they would have killed you and your...your mother." Aro broke eye contact when he mentioned my grandmother.

"I always thought you watched over us, or at least it was comforting to think that. And while I knew you had perfectly logical reasons for staying away, it still hurt."

Aro, throwing caution to the wind, hurried to her side and scooped her in his arms. At first Renee resisted but eventually melted into his cold embrace. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you my dear child. Is it too soon to ask for your forgiveness?"

We were all watching intently as if the whole situation was kind of a soap opera. With abated breath, so to speak anyway, we waited for Renee's reply.

"I forgave you long ago. But if you leave again, I can't promise anything." Renee broke the hug and smiled slightly at Aro.

"Woohoo!" Emmett thrusted his fist into the air. Everyone held similar sentiments about the outcome.

**AVPOV**

When Renee accepted me so readily I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Looking around I felt a smile shooting across my face realizing at that exact moment how although I had lost one family, I had just now gained a whole new one.

Not that Caius or Marcus could ever be replaced but this surely lessened the sting of their loss just a little. It is this line of thought that reminds me of my greater purpose in being here. Clearing my throat, I stand up and try to focus.

"Renee, I can't begin to tell you how pleased I am with your openness towards me, and this second chance with my daughter and now my granddaughter, Bella." I glanced over and smiled at Bella. She still seemed a little awkward with the whole situation, but in all fairness I guess she didn't really know me that well.

"But it isn't the sole reason for coming here. Something, unimaginable...something unforeseeable has happened that just might bring the whole system crashing to a halt."

"What could possible happen that I didn't see?" Alice asked. I know she thought that her gift was without fault, and for the most part she was right.

"And that is why this whole situation is so bizarre. The whole Volturi guard along with Caius and Marcus are dead."

"Dead? How?" Carmen of the Denali coven I recalled, asked me, obviously shocked as were everyone else in the room.

"Rebel vampires that have been building in numbers for years attacked us. The size of their army was staggering. There had to have been at least five to ten thousand vampires. And most of them were gifted. I..." I stopped when I noticed Bella. She was staring at Renee almost ravinously. I had seen that look many times among my guards as well as my brothers. Renee did still carry blood through her veins.

"Is something wrong Aro?" Carlisle asked cautiously. He followed my line of sight and noticed Bella as well.

"Edward, why don't you and Bella go hunting?"

He tried to be subtle about it but it could be seen that he failed when Bella's head bolted up and broke out of her trance.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking about." Bella spoke quickly and began walking out of the living room. Edward followed her out as well, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Actually I think now would be a good time for us all to go hunting. Considering the circumstance I think we all have been a bit neglectful about our diet. I can finish telling you all what happened later." I proposed, attempting to alleviate any kind of uncomfortableness that Renee or anyone else was most likely feeling.

"That's a good idea. I hate to ask, but would you mind hunting a little further away from here? I don't want the city getting suspicious or anything." Carlisle asked with sensitivity.

"Alright, I understand. We'll be back shortly Renee, I hope you won't mind waiting."

A gentle smile graced her face and she quickly nodded. "Of course, there's still so much to talk about after all. And I've always been too curious for my own good to be honest."

**BPOV**

I couldn't wait another moment to break out into the forest. I was running almost to full capacity holding my breath. When I felt I was finally far enough away I stopped and took in a gulp of air simply for the familiarity of it all I guess.

Edward nudged my arm, looking at him all I felt was shame. It was all I could feel. He was begging me to let him in, even after all these years together I know he still gets frustrated at times not being able to read my mind. I don't know how I could tell him the truth yet lying is not one of my abilities, at much as I try sometimes.

How could I tell him that my own mother's blood was enticing me? When in all rights it shouldn't have since to Edward's, as well as everyone else's knowledge I had been the perfect vampire since creation, not even a slip for decades. Just thinking about it I can almost feel the crushing disappointment from the whole family, especially Edward.

"What's wrong Bella? Don't worry about what happened back there, we wouldn't have let you hurt Renee." Edward speaks in soothing tones, not even passing judgement. Not yet at least, but he will in time. They all will.

"How can you tell me not to worry? I shouldn't have even wanted to hurt her but I did, I wanted to taste her blood so bad." I broke out of his hold and turned away. If I am going to tell Edward the truth, well it will be easier if I'm not looking at him. It may have been the coward's way out but at least I'm telling him and that's what counts in the end right?

"I love you Bella. Nothing you could possibly say could change what I think about you." He turned me back towards him and pulled my face to look at him. "After everything I've done, you haven't deserted me and you should have so I'll be damned if I leave you over some trivial indiscretion."

I could feel my lips quiver. I didn't think it was possible to love Edward more than I already did but somehow he just kept one-uping himself every single time. Stepping onto my toes, I steal a kiss.

"I hope you mean that by the time I finish." I laughed half-heartedly. I remembered the others had left to hunt as well. Looking around I wonder if they are near by listening.

"Everyone is further out hunting. It's just us."

"Okay. I don't know how to say this, but I hope you can understand." We walked over to a fallen log and I continued. "A couple of months ago, I went into town to find a gift for Esme. You know her birthday is coming up."

"Well, when I was walking back to my car, the wind blew just right and I caught the scent of this man. I can't explain why, but I felt drawn to him like he was some sort of magnet. It's odd because I've been around plenty of humans and this hasn't been an issue at all.

I tried to fight the pull but after awhile I just couldn't. So I followed him. Eventually we got to an area where there were few people around. He turned down an alleyway and it would have been so easy to take him. In fact, the only thing that stopped me was my cell phone beeping telling me my battery died." I stopped for a moment to gauge Edward's reaction so far.

"Bella, the important thing is that you stopped yourself. It's no use in beating yourself up over what could have happened."

"That's the thing though. I didn't stop myself. I did leave but I returned the following week. I must have walked the whole city trying to find him again. It didn't take long, I guess I was more determined than usual or something. He lives with his girlfriend in this small apartment."

Standing up, I walk a little ways ahead trying to muster up enough courage to finish, to tell Edward just how skilled in the art of manipulation I have become. "I waited until she left and walked into the building. I broke into an apartment on his floor that had a 'for rent' sign on it. I took it down to make him think I moved in.

A couple of times he was peeking out. After a few minutes or so I knocked on his door and asked to come in. I told him that my AC hadn't been turned on yet and if he minded me staying over for a bit. He was at a loss for words and simply nodded. We make small talk for awhile and I move closer. He asks to kiss me and I let him. That's when I bit him.

He was beyond shocked at first, but then began moaning in pleasure. I stopped when I felt him becoming a bit faint. I sucked out the venom. When I broke away from him, he was fairly weak so I carried him to the bedroom. Before I left he asked if I would return and I agreed. I have been going back to his room ever since."

Nothing could be heard as I waited for something to happen. Edward's eyes were wide with shock, maybe disbelief. "Edward, please. Say something."

"Well I guess you had to meet your singer sometime." he laughed coolly. It wasn't difficult to see he was having a hard time digesting this.

"I'm so sorry Edward. He may be my singer but I don't love him, I love you and only you." I beg him to believe me.

"His girlfriend, has she found out?"

"Somewhat, he told her that he fell in love with the girl next door. As ironic as that is. And he thinks he's in love so much that he doesn't even question why I am hardly ever there." It's almost how Edward's and I's relationship was when I was still human.

"How did you hide this for so long?" Edward still refused to look at me in the eye.

"I would go hunting in the forest afterwards and more than usual almost to the point of glutton." More silence ensues and it's driving me insane. "When we first came out here, you said nothing I said would change how you felt for me. Do you remember that?"

Finally Edward closed the distance between us and finally looked at me. I felt my heart plummet to the ground when I saw the uncertainty shining in his eyes.

"I know. I just need time to wrap my head around everything." Edward placed his hands on either side of my face, gently pulling my forehead to his lips. Closing my eyes, a glimmer of hope builds in me for a moment until I open them and realize he's gone with nothing but the brisk air in his place.

Now all I could do is wait. After all, I owned him so much more than time.

**EPOV**

I just couldn't believe what I heard Bella say. I know I didn't want to. After all these years I just never thought of Bella meeting her singer. She was mine after all and I fell in love with her. Could the same possibly happen with her? Or was it really merely blood lust?

Running further and further away from our home, I come to a stop in a deserted plain. Thinking back on what happened I remember seeing the hurt in her eyes. Perhaps I acted to rashly, I did say that I wouldn't think any differently of her but I had shown her the exact opposite. I did love her, I will never stop. Of that much I am extremely certain but that is all.

I owe her so much after everything I've done and to turn my back on her just for scarring her track record would be the worst betrayal. But at the same time I can't really just forget what she told me, though I have to work through this. She is and always will be my wife after all. In the mean time, I need to support her, the same she did with me.

Feeling slightly better I turn back to our house pushing this issue aside for now. I know what is going on with Aro right now is more of a pressing situation to everyone.

**((AN: I have absolutely no internet. Haven't this whole summer. I wish I could say that was the sole reason for my sparse and sporadic updates but I think I have to accredit some of it to laziness to be completely honest. Next chapter will be nice and long, pinky promise! **

**So I kinda like Bella just going crazy every once in awhile and attacking humans. I know I did the same thing in one of my other stories...maybe I'm just a little mental. Hope you liked it!))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

After I had taken the time to hunt, I made my way back to our house. Each step was taken with great trepidation. Hopefully whatever is going on with Aro will take precedence over this issue with Edward. Why couldn't I have just held out for a little while longer? I mean is human blood really that much better than animal? Okay well it is, but that's besides the point.

Stepping back into the living room, I see everyone back in their original positions. Only now Edward was standing across the room away from me. Stealing a glance at him I noticed his jaw tensing. Seconds later he rather pointlessly cleared his throat.

"Aro, before we all...hunted...I believe you were about to tell us of the reason behind your sudden appearance."

"Yes, I guess enough time has passed since my arrival. Too much in fact." Aro paused for a few moments.

AVPOV

Everyone came back into the mansion fully satiated or at least shedding that appearance. Allowing a few moments to pass for everyone to get settled back into the topic, at hand I clear my throat for good measure.

"There has been a sudden rebel uprising in Volturi. A rebel army that must have taken years if not decades to have formed. They overtook the castle, destroying anything and everything they could get their hands on. They...they killed Marcus and Caius right before my very eyes." Aro closed his eyes against the painful memory.

"But I owe it to my dear brothers to avenge their wrongful deaths and to carry on with the reason behind my sudden arrival, the rebel vampires I was speaking of believe we have something that is rightfully theirs. I've racked my brain beyond thoroughly and I don't have a clue as to what the Volturi could possibly possess that was theirs. Anything we have acquired has been gained through any vampire that joined us."

Looking around the room, I tried to see if any of the Cullens or Denalis would have a clue. None of them seemed anymore knowledgeable than myself until I stopped on the stone gaze of Carlisle Cullen. The one person I'd never expect to do any wrongs.

"Carlisle, what are your thoughts on the matter? You know with no central authority in the vampire world, things will quickly escalate to chaos."

"I know and we cannot allow war to break out but if I knew something I would have been the first one to tell you. This is such a grave matter after all. Maybe we should all return to Volterra and try and take inventory of anything still there. You may have just overlooked something." Carlisle offered advice after advice. That was fine and well but the issue remained if he was doing so out of the kindness of his heart or out of some other self-serving cause. I would make a mental note to keep my eyes on him very cautiously.

"If there were as many vampires as you claim Aro, then the Volturi castle would be ransacked and not a stone left unturned. Whatever they are looking for has to be somewhere else. I know if I stole something so vital and supposedly powerful then I would not keep it in the same house I reside in." Jasper spoke thoughtfully with memories lying just before his eyes.

"Jasper's right. And until they find it, everything they touch and everywhere they go looking for this thing will be destroyed and the delicate balance between the human world and vampire world may come crashing down with it." Eleazar stood up and nodded to me briefly in recognizance of our previous working relationship.

Everyone else was genuinely clueless. But enough time has passed with us doing nothing else but talking. It was time to take some actions.

BPOV

I could only imagine what it must have been like to see your only brothers be brutally killed right before your eyes. I didn't need to be Jasper to sense that everyone is in a state of shock. Carlisle was the first to rebound out of it.

"But I don't understand Aro. Everyone knows and respects the Volturi authority, they have for years feared going against it. What happened now to make that any different?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but the one who seemed to be spurring on the attack, kept demanding that Marcus and Caius returned what was theirs."

"What was theirs? Do you know what they could have possibly been speaking of?" Carlisle prodded with less than his usual level of sensitivity.

"Again, I'm not sure. I didn't exactly take the time to have a civil conversation with the brutes. And I apologize Carlisle." Aro huffed with indignation. He did have a point. It was somewhat odd that Carlisle seemed more concerned with what the rebel vampire army was after instead of that attack itself.

"So how do we fix this?" Bella spoke up for the first time since we've been back. I think her potiential slip made her a bit gun shy to voice her opinions or thoughts.

"We need to find out what they want and who has it first. I think the only way to do that is to get one of the rebel vampires to speak to us."

"If we can reason with them that the Volturi weren't the ones to steal their possession then maybe they'd be willing to help us. I mean it would be in their best interest after all." Tanya pushed forward her one contribution to this conversation. I hadn't the opportunity to meet her really but from what I could assess she was by no means the brains of the Denali clan.

"These people aren't willing to negotiate like civil vampires. They are already pissed off beyond that point to the point that they ave resulted to violence. No we are going to have to proceed with force, that's the only way that will work." I spoke firmly and definitely. Carlisle's mouth opened in what appeared to be protest but then he backed down. I would have to keep my eye on him for sure. I am not sure what yet but I do know he is up to something.

"So if the Volturi empire has fallen, what happens now?" I asked in an attempt to mollify the mood that seemed to fill the room.

"Chaos. That's what will happen once others get word. Power has to be restored or the order that took centuries to build will be lost forever along with the world as you and I know it."

"Woah there, that's a little dramatic isn't it?" Tanya laughed humorlessly. None of us were expecting the apocalyptic scenario that Aro described.

"Dramatic, very much so. But also that's the reality of the situation."

"Well if all they want is whatever item they're looking for returned then once we do so it seems all should be back to normal for the most part, that is if you even have it to begin with." Jasper stated.

"NO!" Carlisle yelled without warning. Everyone looked at him questioning his outburst.

"Excuse me, what I mean is that we shouldn't bend to their will so easily. If they believe they can have the great Volturi quaking at their every whim what would stop them from seeking total dominance?"

Carlisle was stubbornly sticking to his original complaint as if he had some personal stock in the matter. He was being quite uncharacteristic.

"A good poker player knows when to hold them but a great poker player knows when to fold them Carlisle. And this is the time to fold." Aro chuckled a bit. His analogy was rather odd for someone who spent most of his time in a Italian castle for most of his existence.

It was like a duel the way they were going back and forth. But Carlisle seemed ready to bow out. So all we had to do now is figure out what the rebels were looking for.

EPOV

I think Carlisle might have grown a second head. He was acting like a completely different person. He was anxious over something. Peering into his mind I saw that he was worried over what they were looking for rather than the delicate balance of the vampire-human world. Though his thoughts were not specific enough to give anything more away. He was trying to hid his thoughts away from me deliberately. Now if only I knew why.

"We probably don't have much time left so we should all get ready to leave and try and find this rebel army." Bella took a decisive stance and very briefly glanced at me. I quickly threw my glance elsewhere feeling an awkward pressure bearing down on my being. The once perfect rhythm seemed to have been unsettled by this simple indiscretion, though reading into the situation more carefully, it has to be more complex then the momentary lapse that I am sure all of us had witnessed.

BPOV

Everyone piled back into the cars that not long ago picked up Aro. Having been a vampire for a century and a half now, it still amazed me how insignificant time is to our kind. How humans so recklessly take it for granted, or either hold on to it for dear life. In the end it doesn't really make, the choices we make. What matters is who we make said choices with. Feeling shunned from Edward was possibly the worst feeling in the world.

"Riding with us Bella?" Jasper asked, his eyebrows were raised in confusion but quickly fell with a quiet understanding.

"Yeah, I want to talk to Alice a little bit."

"Oh if we are going to talk it's going to be way more than for a little bit!" Alice clapped her hands together. A wide smile spread quickly and easily across her petite face.

I guess I was the last one to get in as when I did so, all the cars pulled off one by one. I was a bit apprehensive to what Jasper was feeling and what Alice may have seen so I wasn't too sure of what to say.

"Don't worry Bella, it'll be okay. Edward is being an insensitive jerk like usual. I swear he has tunnel vision." Alice turned to me from the front seat. Edward could be a jerk at times, but I know that how he acted towards me wasn't completely unwarranted. In all honesty I would probably have acted the same way to some extent.

"i just can't help worry that this is another wrench being thrown. It seems like we've been through so much already and we just can't seem to get a break or anything for more than a few years. I just need to concentrate on this problem with Aro and put all else on the back burner."

"I agree that would be for the best. Never bet against Alice, remember? If she says it'll be okay, she's not just saying that. Now what I am concerned about is who could have taken whatever is so important to the rebel vampires." Jasper looked forward, eyes burrowed in contemplation.

"I don't know, first we have to find out what it is they want and see if there is anything we can even do about it."

CPOV

The drive was going quicker than I could possible hope. Which wasn't much, I was not looking forward to anything pertaining to this trip. One wrong move, one seemingly insignificant misstep could cause my whole life to fall apart just like a house of cards. I noticed Aro eyeing me earlier as if he could sense something. Though even if he were to touch me, nothing would be revealed. I had hidden the truth so deep within my being that sometimes, most of the time, even I forgotten what was reality and what was merely fantasy. That's how it had to be.

If my damned curiosity, thirst for further exploration didn't have the ultimate need to be quelled perhaps this could have been avoided. Perhaps the Volturi empire would still be standing. But at the end of the day, is it really such a terrible thing to have the Volturi fall to their knees? They've been nothing short of gods the whole of their existence, maybe this was just a part of their fate, something that would have happened eventually regardless of my hand in all of this.

Looking over at my beautiful wife, she seems distracted. We have been around each other for so long I know she can tell something is off. If I were to lose her then nothing else would matter. Especially not what I've worked centuries to protect.

"What's wrong my heart? You know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you. You are my husband Carlisle, no matter what you could possibly be hiding." Esme clasped both of her hands around mine and she held such an intense, fiery gaze that I almost told her right on the spot. Sure she would probably stand by my side, but the dynamics of us, the essence of us would change inevitably.

"Nothing dear, just worried over what could happen if we don't get control over the situation first. Our whole life could change in a matter of weeks, if that long." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't all of the truth.

"I know, we all feel the same way but it will work out. Especially with all these different people on our side. You are always the strong one Carlisle, and I need you to be the strong and compassionate vampire that I've always known you to be. Nothing has changed between us, your family. So stay with us." Esme leaned into me and placed a deep and lingering kiss on my lips.

With each passing word she relayed, I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth that she so rightly deserved. No. Esme, nor anyone else, could ever find out about what horrible thing I did. But in my defense I couldn't just leave it there to rot in the hands of some greed ridden narcissistic vampire.

"You're right, and I have to apologize for worring you. Everything will be as it should be soon enough, that I assure you." I kissed her, sealing in my empty promises.

**AN: College is a game changer. That's my excuse. Lol. Hope you liked this chapter. **


End file.
